


baby’s first halloween

by wisterispidey



Series: irondad bingo: halloween edition [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally just fluff remember to brush ur teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisterispidey/pseuds/wisterispidey
Summary: Tony was pretty sure his ears weren’t playing tricks on him—but had Peter just said his first word?(bingo prompt: Halloween Party)





	baby’s first halloween

**Author's Note:**

> pretty sure this was the softest thing i’ve written WHEW okay, hope u enjoy!!

Tony was excited—it was Peter’s first Halloween and he never really considered himself as nostalgic but how was his baby so big already?

He looked around the house, he managed to set the Halloween decorations decently and there was everyone's favorite dishes on the kitchen table. There were still a couple minutes before Pepper, Rhodey and Happy would get here.

He looked over at his son, who was babbling happily from his high chair.

Peter looked, well, _adorable._ Absolutely adorable in his little elephant onesie, his baby giggles filling the air.

“Hey, Petey,” Tony cooed, a finger booping his tiny nose, “aren’t you the cutest Dumbo I’ve ever seen.”

Peter giggled in response, reaching out to swat at Tony’s hand. His heart melted into a mushy pile of goo, his son was too cute.

“Sir, Ms. Potts, Colonel Rhodes and Mr. Hogan have arrived,” JARVIS informed, and Tony gently lifted Peter from the high chair.

He cradled Peter close to him as the pair made their way to greet the guests.

“There’s my favorite Stark!”

Tony turned expectantly towards Rhodey, gawking when he immediately lifted Peter from his arms.

“Hey Pete, how’s my favorite Stark doing?” his uncle cooed and wow okay, he saw how it was.

“Thanks, Rhodes,” Tony drawled, but the soft smile on his face said so otherwise.

Pepper laughed, heading over to kiss Peter’s cheek.

“Hey honey, how are you?” she asked fondly, smiling as Peter tried to tug at her hair.

“Even Pep betrayed me,” Tony cried, “are you gonna betray me too, Hogan?”

Happy shrugged, “Your son’s cute Boss, even if he drools too much.”

Tony rolled his eyes at the man, Peter was barely seven months old and he was already stealing hearts.

“Alright people,” Tony started, “it’s time for Peter’s first Halloween party, time to make it memorable, chop chop.”  
__

“Tones, you can’t just eat all the fu—fudging candy,” Rhodey chided, “they're for the kids!”

“Watch your language Platypus, there’s an impressionable baby in our presence,” Tony snipped with a Twix bar in his hand before he looked at the mess Peter had made.

Pepper had brought over orange frosted cupcakes for everyone—and now Peter's face was smeared with orange and pieces of cake had somehow made their way into his curly brown hair.

He looked away for _one_ second and this happens.

“Da!” Peter shrieked happily as he reached for a small bit of cake.

Tony’s smile was full of warmth and adoration as he looked at his son again.

Pepper discreetly took a picture of the pair, and showed it to a laughing Rhodey.

“Dada!” Peter shouted again, and _oh,_ was this how parents felt like when their kid said their first word?

“JAR? You heard that right, my ears aren’t getting old?” Tony asked, voice filled with amazement.

He heard JARVIS give a hum of affirmation before turning to his friends.

“You guys heard that right, my baby’s a genius,” Tony praised before scooping Peter up into his arms, the baby bursting into a fit of giggles.

Rhodey smiled, all soft and warm as he realized how much _both_ the Starks had grown.

Tony was a complete mess the first few months with Peter, and Peter had been so fucking tiny—he wouldn't be surprised if he was gonna be short like his dad.

When Pepper first found out about Tony’s son, she was apprehensive but she didn’t stop him, it was _his_ son.

Tony who sometimes forgot he was an actual human that needed rest and proper care to stay healthy was gonna look after a baby?

But when she saw the pure love in his eyes as he held Peter for the first time, she knew it was the right decision for Tony.

And sure, Happy got annoyed because the kid shit a lot and drooled too, but he was a _baby_ and an absolutely adorable one too.

Happy would never admit it out loud, but he couldn’t lie either.

“Dada!” Peter babbled again, and Tony felt tears prick his eyes.

“Hey honey bunch,” he murmured, kissing the top of Peter’s head, “you can’t just say stuff like that, your old man‘s gonna cry in front of his friends.”

Rhodey snorted at his best friend’s dramatics, and Happy snickered.

“Dada?” Peter questioned again, voice a bit softer as he looked up at his dad.

“Yep. Dada, that’s me. I’m your dad, Petey,” Tony confirmed again, shamelessly wiping his eyes.

And yeah, the media always said Tony Stark didn’t have a heart—but that’s probably because Peter had stolen his the first time he held him at the hospital.

“Happy Halloween, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> reviews and criticism are appreciated as well.
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3000


End file.
